


UNDERDOG

by Dai_Ri



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: В старшей школе у Шокичи начались проблемы





	UNDERDOG

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн — 2000 год; Шокичи — 16 лет, Масаясу — 14 лет  
> 2\. В 2018 году Шокичи выпустил два сингла: «Underdog» и «Rocket Dive»; текст написан по мотивам  
> 3\. Цитата, в очень сокращенном виде используемая в тексте, взята из «Книги Пяти Колец»  
> 4\. В тексте присутствует сцена драки и пара нецензурных слов, а также намеки на горизонтальный односторонний инцест

Масаясу доделывал математику, когда брат вернулся из школы. Вернулся исцарапанный, словно бежал через колючий кустарник.

— Масу! Тебе всё понятно? — он навалился пыльный и теплый, улыбнулся над плечом.

Как будто сам многое понимал. Но Масаясу ответил примерно:

— Спасибо. Я почти закончил.

— Если вдруг застопоришься — говори, и твой брат обязательно что-нибудь придумает!

Шокичи всегда так, всегда такой. Он пошел в ванную мыть руки, напевая незамысловатый мотив. Масаясу оторвался от учебника, развернулся на стуле. Брат оставил возле него рюкзак, потрепанный и с леопардовым принтом. Несколько вытянутых гладких листочков прилипли к боковинам. Что за маскировка разведчика... Любовью к природе Шокичи вроде не отличался. Бывало только вытаскивал из зарослей какого-нибудь мяукающего котенка.

— Покушать есть? — Шокичи уже перебазировался на кухню и гремел кастрюлями.

— Мама наготовила! — Масаясу покачал головой. Брат порой был совершенно беспечен. — Кастрюля и сковородка на плите!

— Нашел! — Шокичи крикнул так радостно, словно не еду нашел, а как минимум несметные сокровища.

Масаясу послушал ещё — гремели палочки о тарелку, свистел чайник, журчала вода — и углубился обратно в формулы. Шокичи мимоходом похлопал его по плечу и нырнул в свой закуток. Там, на заваленном столе, мешались тетради, вырезки из журналов и гитарные аккорды. «Представляешь, Масу, я буду выступать на фестивале! Только не знаю, им больше понравится Стив Вай или „Скорпиус“ ... А я так хочу — слышишь? — сочинять и петь собственные песни!»

Брат научился играть на гитаре в средней школе. У него была неплохая компания. Походы, посиделки до ночи в гостях по очереди, творческие проекты. Шокичи вкладывался как никто. Горел. Решил, что музыка через старый приемник — это отстой, раздобыл через знакомых знакомых видавшую виды гитару и самоучитель и стал осваивать. И глубокой ночью с заднего крыльца раздавались аккорды — от сбивчивых к всё более и более плавным. Их тетя ахала: «Ты же пальцы убьешь!» Убивал, бывало... Завтракал с перебинтованными подушечками. Но тренировок и репетиций не бросал. Удивительный.

— Масу, а где Кохей? — Шокичи высунулся из-за перегородки, едва не падая со стула.

— В футбол гоняет.

— Ого! Так и в сборную попадет наш младшенький! — Шокичи светился, наверняка представляя, как они будут болеть за брата, когда тот поедет отстаивать честь страны.

— Рано ещё, — Масаясу усмехнулся. — Пусть сначала на Ундонакае покажет, из какого теста он сделан.

— В октябре, да? Ах, мы пойдем болеть за нашего маленького Кохея! И за его команду. Масу-Масу! Нам надо познакомиться с друзьями нашего брата!

— Прямо сейчас? — Масу выгнул бровь, наблюдая, как Шокичи решительно закрыл учебник.

— Э, нет! Нужно наготовить каких-нибудь вкусняшек. Или, может, устроить им концерт? «Только сегодня и специально для вас выступает группа «UNDERDOG»!

Масаясу фыркнул.

— Они еще слишком мелкие для этого.

Шокичи заметно поник. Слава и признания ему ни к чему. Он мечтал нести радость людям.

— Хочешь, я спрошу в своем классе?

— Давай! — Шокичи снова заулыбался. — С ребятами встретимся, обсудим. Устроим вам шоу.

Он подмигнул, и у Масаясу заныло в груди. «UNDERDOG» — это всё та же компания со средней школы, только в старшей Шокичи оказался вне её. Неведомым образом он по вступительным пробился в школу при колледже. Сам дивился и размахивал бланком как флагом захваченной страны. Остальные или пошли работать, или поступили в менее престижные заведения. Шокичи радовался за всех, больше всех. Только его почему-то мало кто поддерживал.

— Ты тогда... сообщи, как и когда, — Масаясу сглотнул ком.

— И ты тоже держи меня в курсе! — Шокичи смотрел горящим мечтательным взглядом мимо окна, дальше, значительно дальше. В неведомый мир.

  


Староста предложение о выступлении внесла в километровый список будущих проектов и завалила вопросами: кто, откуда, какого жанра музыка, какова смысловая нагрузка у текста песен. Масаясу подвис. «UNDERDOG», по правде, и полноценной группой назвать было нельзя. Шокичи играл и пел, вместе с ним пела Чиаки — и так юла по жизни на сцене она превращалась в роковую хулиганку, — и через раз гитару перехватывал Кото (подработок и девушек у него было не счесть), а Шокичи брался за бас. Они исполняли каверы по принципу «к чему душа лежит». Как тут определишь направление?

Масаясу несколько раз перестраивал в голове диалог с братом. «Может, вас пригласят, но неизвестно когда». «У нас староста — моралист и зверь!». «Как насчет фестиваля вне программы? Думаю, публика будет в восторге».

— Яги-кун, — Такао, их главный организатор развлекух, закинул локоть Масаясу на плечо. — Чего за тема с группой? И чего ко мне не подошел?

— Это не моя группа — моего брата. Он учится в другой школе, поэтому не знаю...

— Да какая разница! У твоего брата есть своя музыкальная группа, а ты молчал!

— Ну...

— Эй, народ! — Такао развернулся вместе с ним к классу и призывно поднял руку. — У Яги предложение на миллион! Концерт по специальной программе. Смелые и дерзкие ребята зададут настрой на весь учебный год! Места лимитированы, так что спешите и записывайтесь. Будет жарко.

В классе поднялась волна бурного обсуждения. Масаясу чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Хотелось выбежать и спрятаться в туалете. Только Такао крепко держал рядом с собой и бойко раздавал указания.

— Миура, сгоняй к директору — че там как насчет зала! Сэйко-чан, веди список желающих, пожалуйста! Даки-кун, как аналитик скажи — лучше в будни после уроков или в выходной?

— А группа-то как называется? — компания выпендрежных девчонок напрочь палили свою псевдонезаинтересованность.

Масаясу неловко замялся.

— «UNDERDOG».

— «Неудачник»? — Китахара, их отличница, присняла очки.

— «Аутсайдер», — Даки как ни в чем не бывало что-то записывал в своем блокноте.

Класс зашептался тревожно. Кому какая разница... У большинства групп названия весьма специфичны. Положение спас Такао.

— Это должно быть мегаинтересно!

— Директор сказала — как раз в следующие выходные зал будет свободен! — Миура, запыхавшись, залетел в класс. — Только ей нужна эта, программа.

— Программу доверяю тебе, Яги-кун, — Такао похлопал его по плечу.

Снова вернулось оживление, обсуждение «а что надеть» и нужны ли плакаты. Сердце Масаясу колотилось быстро-быстро. И сомнения смыло, будто рекой.

  


— Шо, Шо! — Масаясу скинул на ходу ботинки и ввалился в комнату, размахивая портфелем.

— Нии-сан ещё не вернулся, — Кохей собирал на ковре кубики, и сооружение уже напоминало крепость.

Масаясу недоуменно покосился на часы. Он знатно задержался в школе и думал — Шокичи давно вернулся.

— И где его носит...

— Нии-сан играет в бейсбол.

— Думаешь? — Масаясу присел рядом с Кохеем и осторожно поправил съехавшую башню.

— Нии-сан вчера на ночь... — Кохей застыл с двумя последними кубиками, растерявшись, куда их приткнуть.

Масаясу развернул его к краю, где торчала совсем маленькая башенка, и Кохей тут же её укрепил.

— Так что Шокичи тебе читал? Или рассказывал?

— Рассказывал, — Кохей устроился на коленях, довольный своей постройкой. — Про бейсбол. Сколько человек в команде и у кого какая роль. Я тоже хочу заниматься бейсболом!

— Тебе же нравится футбол, нет? — Масаясу щелкнул младшего по носу, и тот напыжился.

— В футболе надо много тренирова-аться. Нас Горо-сан так гоняет, ух.

Масаясу рассмеялся.

— А в бейсболе, думаешь, тренироваться не надо, глупыш? — он взлохматил волосы брата и поднялся. — Везде надо прилагать старание: и в спорте, и в учебе, и в творчестве. Просто так ничего не бывает.

Кохей таращился на него, задрав голову.

— Ты как папа! Кубики же мне подарили просто так.

— Но для того, чтобы построить крепость, ты ведь приложил старание?

Кохей глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, подобные категории давались ему ещё с трудом. Кубики — это кубики, игра. Он и тысячу крепостей построит и не устанет. А вот бежать три круга вокруг площадки с подвязанной шиной — это разговор серьезный.

— Ладно. Подрастешь — сам поймешь, — Масаясу схватился за урчащий живот. Роль учителя жизни явно не задалась. У Шокичи всегда лучше получалось. — А где мама? По делам ушла или к подругам?

— К тете Миеко, — Кохей разбирал башни и пытался соорудить то ли длинный ангар, то ли поезд.

— Ясно.

Тетя Миеко страстно любила музыку, и они с мамой частенько музицировали в четыре руки. Она же и Шокичи научила играть. «Из этого мальчика толк будет!» Уставая от бесконечных пьес и этюдов, Шокичи играл вне программы, иногда и вовсе неклассическое, и Масаясу слушал и слушал, затаившись у двери. Во всём доме было темно, и только в зале горел свет. Масаясу стоял в пижаме и босиком, ёжась и не в силах уйти. Шокичи в какой-нибудь старой футболке и джинсах завораживал «Лунной сонатой», трогал сердце песнями Стинга и сдабривал залихватскими твистами. Однажды развернулся на середине и улыбнулся широко: «Ну, иди сюда, Масу!» Сейчас он тоже играл — но всё чаще вне дома.

— Я дома... — дверь тихо щелкнула, и Шокичи прошмыгнул тенью. Его можно было и проглядеть!

— С в’зр’щением, — Масаясу ел прямо из кастрюли и при появлении брата торопливо вытер пальцы салфеткой. Хороший из него блюститель этикета! Брат вполне основательно может постебать.

Скорее нужно перебить. Как расскажет о последних новостях — Шокичи в раз про остальное забудет и возликует. «Спасибо, Масу, ты чудо!» Масаясу в предвкушении наведался в закуток. Оттуда — вверх по лестнице. В их общей комнате свежо пахло лимоном. Заправленные кровати сияли чистым постельным бельем. Нигде не было и следа брата. Масаясу растерянно спустился.

— Нии-сан в ванной, — Кохей как поджидал, маленький шпион.

— Ага, спасибо! — Масаясу свернул по коридору и чуть не врезался в стеклянную дверь. Обогнул, выставив ладони.

Из крана хлестала вода. Шокичи, шипя, обрабатывал содранные локти. Пиджак грязным комком валялся в углу. Там же — пыльный рюкзак.

— Шо...

— Споткнулся, ты представляешь? С горы — ух! — Шокичи говорил весело, но лица не поднимал. — Там такая коряга на дороге. Я её сразу подметил, а сегодня сам же и споткнулся. Надо соседей спросить. Вроде у Фукудо-сана много инструментов. Выкорчевать бы.

— Шо! Вечно ты о других думаешь больше, чем о себе, — Масаясу забрал у него ватку и дезинфицирующий раствор и как следует вытер грязь, смазал мазью. — Так-то лучше. Пока не трогай. Потом смажем ещё раз и пластырем залепим.

— Это плохо — думать о других больше, чем о себе? — Шокичи комкал в пальцах грязную ватку, пока Масаясу выключал воду и убирал всё обратно в аптечку.

Масаясу вздохнул.

— Это неплохо, но... Мы хотим видеть тебя живым, Шо, а не героически погибшим.

Шокичи слабо улыбнулся.

— Я и не собираюсь становиться спасателем, — он поднял лицо, и отголоски тревоги стали отражением чувств Масаясу. — Я хочу петь песни.

— Шо... Я договорился о концерте. Ну, не совсем я, но, в общем, в следующие выходные мы вас с предвкушением ждем.

— В следующие выходные? Так скоро? Надо позвонить Чиаки и Кото. Ещё же порепетировать надо... — Шокичи, кажется, с удовольствием переключился на новые заботы. — Спасибо, Масу.

Брат подхватил рюкзак, прошмыгнул из ванной. «Ого, Кохей, да у тебя целый императорский дворец! Династия Мейдзи или Сёва?»

Масаясу покачал головой. Затолкал пиджак в стиралку и застыл — на боку полукружием отпечатался след от ботинка.

  


Масаясу специально подгадал день и после уроков сразу рванул к старшей школе Шокичи. Та находилась на приличном расстоянии — восемь автобусных остановок. Масаясу трясся у поручней и умолял про себя: «быстрее-быстрее-быстрее». Казалось, автобус вовсе не двигался, стоял на месте. Но когда Масаясу дернулся к дверям, следующей остановкой объявили нужную.

Смутно вспоминая маршрут — они ездили сюда на церемонию поступления, — Масаясу бежал через парк, сворачивая интуитивно и вспугивая мирных неспешных прохожих и мамочек с детьми. Яркие листья горели повсюду, но спасибо, полюбуется в другой раз! После парка еще квартал — дома-дома, люди-люди, — и вот она... Старшая школа.

Масаясу вбежал во двор и застыл истуканом. Куда теперь?.. Где? Как? Близился теплый осенний вечер. Стайки старшеклассников текли к выходу, смеясь и переговариваясь. Кто-то удивленно косился на Масаясу и на его форму чужой школы, но никто не остановился задать вопрос. Все жили своей жизнью.

По территории чинно прогуливался садовник, собирая упавшие листья в холщовый мешок. Мусорные баки! Масаясу кинулся в обход здания школы. Случайная девчонка взвизгнула и крикнула вслед: «Сумасшедший!» Сердце колотилось в ушах. Лучше быть сумасшедшим, чем бессердечным.

Возле мусорных баков тусила компания. Не тусила — кружила вороньем, гадко усмехаясь. Скрючившись, возле баков замерла фигурка. Будто совсем хрупкая и прозрачная. Но с внутренним светом.

— Значит, говоришь, у тебя нет денег?

— Я могу приготовить вам поесть, если вы голодны, — голос явно принадлежал Шокичи!

Парни хрипло рассмеялись:

— Ешь своё мамочкино бенто сам.

— Что же мы будем делать, Ягиян? — крупный парень ткнул носком ботинка бок Шокичи, будто привлекая внимание дрянного пса. — Ты поступил плохо. Ты очень нас расстроил.  
Шокичи сильно вздрогнул от этих слов. Поджал к себе ноги и вскинул взгляд, не верящий и просящий. Он не понимал, чем заслужил такое, но всё равно чувствовал вину. Глупый брат!

— Когда вам нужны деньги? — тихая фраза звучала как крик отчаяния.

— Прямо сейчас! — парень каркающе рассмеялся и поднял Шокичи за грудки. — Ты знаешь, как их достать. Ты же умный парень, Ягиян.

— Я не смогу прямо сейчас... Послезавтра я...

Парень цыкнул и швырнул Шокичи на землю.

— Послезавтра нахуй они нам сдались. Завтра к полудню.

Шокичи встал на четвереньки, несчастно вскинул голову.

— Но я...

Парень смачно наступил Шокичи на руку, вдавил ботинком. Послышался хруст.

— Отойди от него, мразь! — Масаясу выскочил, всклоченный и готовый разорвать здесь всех на мелкие клочки.

— А это что за клоун нарисовался? — парень скучающе покосился на него и, ещё раз надавив Шокичи на руку, развернулся. — Малыш, шел бы ты домой.

Шокичи заскулил и прижал руку к груди, баюкая. Вскинулся, испуганный уже за Масаясу, и одними губами вывел «Масу...»

— Вам могу посоветовать то же самое. Ваши родители будут в глубоком восторге от ваших внеклассных занятий, — Масаясу, блефуя, похлопал по заднему карману портфеля. Там у него выпирал пенал, но эти недоумки могли купиться на запрятанный фотоаппарат. — И учителя, думаю, тоже.

— А ты дерзкий, сопляк, — к Масаясу стали стекаться хулиганы, скалящие рты, плотной единой волной. Масаясу быстро прикинул, что так даже лучше. Покрепче стиснул портфель.

— Не недооценивайте меня.

— И что ты нам сделаешь?

— Дам испробовать силу моей... челюсти! — Масаясу рванул вперед и двинул подбородком под подбородок ближайшего парня. Сшиб ещё парочку мощными ударами корпуса. Не зря он увлекался американским футболом.

Недоумки смешно кривились от изумления. Очухались, только заметив, что ряды их значительно поредели. Пораженные, злились ещё сильнее, но хотя бы не покушались на Шокичи. Масаясу улыбнулся ему тайком и начал лупить не разбирая. Портфель ухал о руки и ноги, а потом улетел кому-то в лицо. Заглушенное оханье оказалось отличным стимулом. Бей-бей — уже рюкзаком Шокичи — и справа, и слева. Вокруг ругались, замышляли тёмное. Сцапали рюкзак и дёрнули на себя, вырывая из рук, так что Масаясу здорово занесло назад. Шокичи испуганно дёрнулся: «Масу!..» Ему кто-то влепил в лицо: «Заткни варежку!» Кулаки сложились сами собой. Масаясу налетал, сшибал, лупил. Злость и сила кипели в нём, выплескивались наружу. Чужие удары совсем не трогали. Масаясу смеялся демоном. Взял в захват ближайшего и долбанул лбом по переносице. Парень завыл и стал кататься по земле. Остальная шайка попятилась, подхватила побитых и ковыляющих и драпнула нашкодившими шавками. Тот крупный парень с фингалом на скуле что-то прошипел, но это совсем было неинтересно.

— Трусы! Слабаки! — крикнул Масаясу им вслед и только потом вытер губы, с изумлением уставившись на кровь.

Весь мир тут же покачнулся, оглушил и выдернул землю из-под ног. Глядя в синее-синее небо, Масаясу думал, что, наверное, так и чувствуют себя победители.

  


— Масу! Зачем вмешался, глупый? — Шокичи пристроил их под тенистым деревом. Достал изрядно помятую бутылку воды и онигири. Масаясу жадно налетел и на то, и на другое. Голова кружилась, но слегка. — Мама нас теперь убьет. Она так старалась, гладила рубашки...

— Пр’дл’гал смотреть, как тебя избивают?

Шокичи бросил на него взгляд, полный боли, и принялся вырывать травинки одну за другой.

— Вызвал бы полицию.

— И скорую заодно, ага. Совсем мозги не работают? Я мог тебя защитить — я защитил.

— Это очень смущает, Масу! — Шокичи пихнул его в плечо, и Масаясу, покосившись на треть оставшегося онигири, отдал брату. Шокичи задумчиво вертел кусочек в руках. — Как будто это я младше, а не ты...

— Дело не в возрасте. И не в физической силе. Я знаю: ты мог им всем навалять! Но ты слишком добрый, Шокичи, — теперь Масаясу точно чувствовал себя «как папа».

У Шокичи задрожали губы.

— Я не могу... Они же не понимают... Они...

— Не надо, Шо, — Масаясу потянул брата на себя и крепко обнял. — Не надо их оправдывать. Пойдем домой.

— Угу, — Шокичи всхлипнул и ещё долго прижимался, через рыдания выплескивая боль и сострадание. Даже к таким тварям...

Масаясу просто был рядом, и этого, кажется, оказалось достаточно.

  


Руку, к счастью, повредили несильно. Шокичи три дня относил фиксирующую повязку — и уже снова бряцал на гитаре и играл на пианино. «У меня скоро концерт в твоей школе, Масу! Я не могу подвести!»

В подтверждение слов скоро нагрянула Чиаки — в милом коротком сером платье с белым воротничком.

— Привет, Масу-кун. Как ты вымахал!

— Должен же в этом доме быть хоть один мужчина, — Масаясу хмыкнул, вспоминая давнюю историю.

Ещё в детстве они играли в семью, и Шокичи почему-то досталась роль дочки — с волнистым каре и большими глазами он был весьма мил. А Масаясу стал отцом и мужем, более крупный, упитанный и серьезный. Это потом уже Шокичи превратился в бронебойную каланчу. Характер только остался мягким...

Чиаки засмеялась.

— Ты как всегда неподражаем, Масу-кун! Это для твоего класса мы будем петь, да?

— Для моего. Ребята загорелись. Спрашивают, будут ли фото и автограф-сессия.

— Ну, автограф-сессия — это уже слишком. Ты не лукавишь? — Чиаки ласково погладила его по руке.

— Нисколько.

— Воркуете? — Шокичи выплыл из зала с мечтательной улыбкой.

— Да ну тебя, Шо! — она столь легко сказала «Шо», будто говорила так всю жизнь. Но ведь нет! Шо Шокичи называли только в семье и в основном Масаясу.

Масаясу смотрел, как Шокичи с Чиаки тыкали друг друга пальцами, и неповоротливое, грузное шевелилось в груди. Чиаки хотелось выставить за дверь. Очень странное чувство.

Шокичи повел Чиаки в зал, приобнимая за плечи, и ничего не крылось за дружеским жестом, Масаясу знал: не крылось! И всё равно сердце кольнуло. Мерзкое, мутное внутри растеклось.

На пороге Шокичи обернулся.

— Масу, сделаешь чай?

Масаясу кивнул на автомате. Чай он заваривал долго, зависая то над выбором баночки с заваркой, то забыв поставить чайник. Злился, метался в своей расшатанности. Что Чиаки о себе возомнила? Знакомство с горшков не давало ей никаких привилегий. Статус девушки брата ещё заслужить нужно. И при условии взаимной любви. А если они с Шокичи... Нет! Нет же?..

Масаясу выронил заварочный чайник и больно ошпарил пальцы. Зашипел, сунул под воду. Под мерный звук журчания отчаянно надеялся, что вот сейчас хлопнет дверь и прибежит взволнованный Шокичи: «Масу, что случилось?» Дверь не хлопала.

Масаясу закрыл кран, обильно облил пальцы маслом, вытер заварочную лужу. Из чайника вылилось не всё — хватило ровно на две кружки. На одной красовался акварельный рисунок Фудзи — Масаясу привез Шокичи из школьной поездки, и Шокичи с тех пор всегда пил из этой кружки. На второй морщил мордочку котёнок. В самый раз для Чиаки.

Масаясу пристроил кружки на подносе, ссыпал в середину остатки маминого печенья. Балансируя, толкнул дверь в зал плечом. Шокичи тихо пел, аккомпанируя себе на фортепиано. Звуки разливались и уносили в иные миры. Слушать бы и слушать. Масаясу прикрыл глаза, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Предательская ложка звякнула о край. Музыка прекратилась.

— Чай пришел! Спасибо, Масу-кун, — Чиаки первым делом вгрызлась в печенье и завертела головой, будто только сейчас заметив семейные фото на стенах. А до этого куда пялилась? Ясно куда... — О, а где ваш мелкий?

— С мамой гуляет, — Шокичи трепетно взял свою кружку и блаженно прихлебывал чай маленькими осторожными глотками. Свет из окна подсвечивал его всего.

Масаясу ощутил такую громадную резкую потерю, будто брат собирался исчезнуть навсегда. Он подошел — не вплотную, но близко — и всем существом закричал: «не бросай меня, не бросай». Шокичи повернул к нему голову.

— Хочешь чаю? Чего себе не налил, глупый.

— Уронил заварочный чайник.

— Не обжегся? — в глазах Шокичи затрепетало знакомое беспокойство, тихая просьба о прощении.

— Всё нормально, — Масаясу положил руку — необожжённую — на ладонь Шокичи и крепко потряс. — Видишь? Я сильный.

— И прочный как гранит, — Шокичи улыбнулся особой нежной улыбкой.

Когда Масаясу был маленьким, брат «наделил» его даром — каменной кожей, которой не страшны никакие удары. Даже забывая, Масаясу не переставал в это верить.

— Чиаки-чан, ты допила?

Чиаки запихала в рот остатки печенья и промычала нечто, напоминающее «ага».

— Что ж, пора репетировать, — Шокичи размял пальцы — кружка застыла стражей на крышке фортепиано. Масаясу оставил её, а остальное собрал на поднос. Скоро он снова услышит ту мелодию... — Масу, иди в свою комнату, хорошо? Хочу, чтобы и для тебя выступление стало сюрпризом.

Это было обидно. Очень. Какой сюрприз? Он не в младшей школе! Масаясу еле сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. С размаху плюхнулся на кровать и зарылся носом в подушку. И пускай себе там — воркуют!

  


— Аники, — голос Кохея вытянул из тяжелого марева. — Аники! Аники! Пойдем ужинать.

— Ужинать? — Масаясу поднялся, держась за голову. Та напоминала медный колокол. — Сколько сейчас времени?

Кохей нахмурился и наклонил голову.

— Маленькая стрелка между шестью и семью, а большая...

— Полседьмого?! — снизу послышался грудной смех, и Масаясу не поверил ушам. — Папа приехал?

Кохей довольно кивнул. Масаясу застонал. Ничего себе он продрых! Кое-как заставил себя сползти с кровати. Папа у них часто разъезжал по командировкам, и пропускать ужин с ним — кощунство и неуважение. И папе можно было рассказать то, что никак нельзя было рассказывать маме.

Спускались вниз они забавным дуэтом: Масаясу вперевалочку и Кохей вприпрыжку. Нарядная мама кружилась, расставляя блюда. Папа устроился в кресле, большой, бородатый и улыбчивый. Все соседские дети считали его Сантой.

— Масаясу! Иди сюда, — Масаясу взволнованно приблизился к отцу и утонул в его теплых объятиях. — Мне кажется, или ты стал ещё шире в плечах?  
Масаясу пожал этими самыми плечами, и тут папа вручил ему настоящие наручные часы! С черным кожаным ремешком и двумя маленькими циферблатами внутри большого. Часы плотно и удобно легли на руку. Масаясу вертел запястьем, разглядывая.

— Теперь ты совсем взрослый, сын. Береги время.

— Дорогой, ты не настолько редко их видишь! Что за торжественные речи?

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю откладывать важное на потом.

— Да-да, поэтому мы поженились спустя пять лет после знакомства!

— Ну я никак не мог взять тебя в жены, учась в средней школе, — папа поймал мамину руку с кольцом, и они обменялись такими нежными взглядами, что Масаясу стало неловко.

— А где Шо?

— Нии-сан репетирует! — Кохей важно поднял указательный палец.

— Я схожу за ним, — Масаясу решительно направился к залу.

— Он собирался скоро заканчивать...

— Вспомни себя, ма! Скоро и музыка — понятия несовместимые!

Ему вслед — это чувствовалось — тепло улыбались.

В зале будто ничего не изменилось с ухода Масаясу — Шокичи всё так же играл, Чиаки всё так же изображала сосредоточенность. Её брови взрезали лоб, пальцы стиснулись на листе бумаги.

— Ист май гав. Да тьфу! Блин! Гав? Я сказала «гав»?!

— Не торопись. Давай попробуем ещё раз.

Шокичи занес пальцы над клавишами. Масаясу прокашлялся.

— Мама и папа ждут нас к ужину.

Чиаки вздрогнула.

— Масу-кун! Ну ты и тихоня!

— Последний раз, хорошо? У Чиаки-чан не получается «л», — Шокичи смотрел просяще. Руки его лежали на клавишах, подрагивая в нетерпении.

Масаясу вздохнул и коротко кивнул.

— Только я никуда не уйду.

— Договорились, Масу. Чиаки-чан, сосредоточься! И-и, — Шокичи ударил по клавишам сразу мощно, и звуки полились громкие, взывающие, мурашками по коже.

Чиаки сделала вздох и запела:

— Итс май гхяф, итс май... Ааарр. Ебанный английский! Да какого хера я не могу сказать это слово?

— Чиаки-чан, я же просил не ругаться при моем брате!

— Упс, прости, — Чиаки вскинула ладони и сдула чёлку со лба. — Так, ладно, я потренируюсь дома. Честно!

— Я позвоню твоей старшей сестре.

— Ты умеешь давить, Шо-чан! — Чиаки фыркнула. — Всё, я побежала. Пока-пока, Шо-чан. Пока-пока, Масу-кун! Приятного семейного ужина!

Она подхватила свою миниатюрную сумочку и скрылась быстрее, чем Шокичи успел подняться. Брат удивленно захлопал глазами.

— Я её настолько замучил, да?

— Ты иногда умеешь, — Масаясу скрестил руки и мотнул головой. — Пойдем?

— Пойдем! — Шокичи легко поднялся и первым пошел вперед, замерев на пороге. Масаясу охватило чувство дежавю. — Масу, только ты не запоминай тех слов, хорошо?

— Хорошо, нии-сан, — Масаясу всегда копировал Кохея, когда ему говорили давным-давно известные истины.

  


После ужина папа посмотрел на них особым взглядом. Что-то должно было произойти.

— Масаясу, Шокичи, останьтесь.  
Масаясу и Шокичи послушно остались. Мама с Кохеем испарились на кухню мыть посуду. Папа устроился в любимом кресле с любимой книгой. Папа не читал её — дальнозоркость и отрицание очков плохо сочетались, — но изучал. Внимательно ощупывал обложку и корешок, пробегался пальцами по строчкам, будто читал как слепой. И действительно — его можно было остановить в любом месте, и он начинал декламировать своим глубоким голосом, напоминая профессионального актера. При этом то, что он говорил, и то, что было написано, совпадало всегда. Чудеса да и только. Или папа знал какой-то секрет.

— Мама мне кое-что рассказала, — папа открыл книгу ближе к середине, проехался пальцами по строчкам и замер на наверняка не случайном месте. — Вы очень дружны, не так ли, мальчики? И вздумали вместе что-то скрывать. Мама думает — вы влипли в организацию... фестиваля.

Папа улыбнулся, довольный созданными интригой и напряжением. Масаясу чуть не свалился со стула. Шокичи выпрямился, будто кол проглотил, и засмеялся нервно, через неравные промежутки. Масаясу покосился на него с беспокойством.

— Д-да, — Шокичи явно вытолкнул слово через силу. — Только не фестиваля — концерта. Мы будем петь перед классом Масу.

— Мы — это?..

— «UNDERDOG».

— Интересное название, — папа шуршал страницами, но выбранное место не закрывал. — Концерт! Вы действительно растете, мальчики. И что будете петь?

— Это секрет. Прости... Я скажу тебе без Масу.

Папа покивал, продолжая задумчиво улыбаться.

— Есть люди, считающие музыку бесполезной тратой времени, но я считаю: они просто не повстречали ту самую песню. Ту, которая пророчеством, озарением распахивает чуть-чуть приоткрытые, а то и наглухо заколоченные двери. Бывает и такое... Жаль, очень жаль. Масаясу, Шокичи, несите людям свет. Открывайте сердца.

Шокичи всхлипнул едва слышно, торопливо вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мы будем очень стараться, папа!

В повернутой к ним книге Масаясу прочитал: «Атака „Красных Листьев“ означает намерение сбить вниз меч противника. ...Ты сумеешь обезоружить любого врага, тренируйся непрерывно». У них самый лучший в мире папа.

— Шо, — Масаясу дождался ночи, прежде чем задать мучающий его вопрос. — А давно это началось?

— С начала учебного года, — Шокичи сидел на кровати в одних пижамных штанах и протирал себя лосьоном, «чтобы кожа не жирнела». Масаясу волновало совсем другое — море синяков. Одно счастье — старых. — Честное слово, не знаю, за что они меня так невзлюбили. Я думал даже подружиться с одним — он тоже играет на гитаре, правда, на электро, но мы могли бы...

— Опять ты это начинаешь. Для тебя ни один человек не безнадежен, а мир полон добра и справедливости.

— Это так, — Шокичи улыбнулся. — Иначе бы у меня не было бы такого удивительного младшего брата. Иначе бы у нас не было такой дружной семьи. Иначе бы у меня не было таких хороших друзей.

— Не продолжай! — Масаясу застонал, закрывая подушкой уши. Шокичи стоило показывать как уникальное явление всех времен и народов. Его ждали слава и мировое признание. — И ничего я не удивительный. Вот ты — да.

— Как это не удивительный? — Шокичи уставился на него с искренним шоком. — Ты победил в одиночку кучу парней! Техника «Нитен Рю».

— Ты прям как папа.

Шокичи ничуть не смутился.

— Ещё ты тоже хорошо поешь. Я пару раз слышал в душе, — брат улыбнулся шкодливо, и Масаясу залился жарким румянцем. — И в школьных постановках тебе нет равных. Ты проживаешь каждую, даже микроскопическую роль. Еще ты очень заботливый и внимательный, серьезный и старательный. И...

— Шо, перестань! — Масаясу уже накрыл голову подушкой, пряча полыхающее лицо, но бешено колотящегося сердца это не унимало.  
Как только у Шокичи получалось столь легко выводить из равновесия?

— Хорошо, больше не буду. На сегодня.

Масаясу несчастно застонал. Откровения брата горели внутри, расцветали огненными цветками, прогревали душу.

— Зато ты играешь на гитаре и на пианино... — на фоне оды Шокичи звучало ужасно жалко, но Масаясу не вместил бы в слова всё, что чувствовал.

— Знаешь, я мечтаю научиться играть на барабанах, — Шокичи похлопал по простыне и тихо напел ритм. — Только барабанная установка стоит заоблачно!

— Угу, — Масаясу смотрел на улыбку брата, тёплую и направленную одновременно в себя и в мир, и думал, что обязательно купит эту установку. Накопит и купит. Должны же у Шокичи сбываться мечты.

  


Шокичи рылся в манге, перебирая том за томом.

— Что ищешь?

— Да Айко-чан грустила — куда-то дела шестой том «Рубаки», а он у нее самый любимый. У нас же вся «Рубаки» есть, да?

— Вся... — Масаясу почесал одну ногу другой и присел рядом с братом. Их завалы манги поистине не знали границ.

Спустя час Масаясу плохо помнил, какой том они ищут.

— Ахха, Лина говорит: «очень мило с вашей стороны, человек-мумия». И это она Зольфу! Зольфу!!

— Посмотри лучше на эту битву вилками.

— Я не могу!! «Была бы она гномом или симпатичной троллихой...» Лина, твоя внешность тебя спасает!

— Погоди-погоди, ну не крутая техника?

— А над чем вы смеетесь? — Кохей возник как-то слишком неожиданно — чумазый, с мячом под мышкой и сияющими глазами.

— Эээ, это манга, — Шокичи потряс обложкой. — Но тебе пока ещё рано такое читать.

— Ясно-ясно... Мне можно только картинки смотреть.

Масаясу прыснул вместе с Шокичи. Младший как выдавал порой!

— Я подыщу тебе мангу, хорошо?

— Хорошо, нии-сан! Я пойду дальше с ребятами в футбол гонять.

— Отлично! — Шокичи потряс кулаком для поддержки боевого духа. — Станьте чемпионами!

Кохей так же вскинул кулак и поскакал на улицу, весело чеканя мяч.

— Так, мы отвлеклись. Шестой том, шестой том...

Спустя ещё час они его всё-таки нашли.

— Фух, Айко-чан будет счастлива.

— Главное, не говори ей, каких трудов это тебе стоило, — Масаясу устроился на полу с очередным томиком.

— Хорошо, это будет нашим секретом! — Шокичи запрятал томик в рюкзак и, выбрав, что почитать, пристроился рядом с Масаясу как в старые добрые времена.

На следующей день Шокичи едва забежал домой, как тут же убежал, на ходу поедая рыбу.

— Саичиро-кун очень просил помочь дотащить дерево! Он в кружке садоводов вырастил целый апельсин! А у них там какие-то нелады то ли с местом, то ли с соседством — некоторые растения друг друга губят. Ну и апельсин попросили убрать. А куда его, такой здоровенный? Саичиро-кун живет ещё дальше меня. Как не помочь?

Ворчливое «вот пусть бы кружок садоводов и помогал» Шокичи уже не услышал. Вернулся поздно вечером, измазанный, со стертыми ладонями, улыбающийся и крепко держащий три свежих остро пахнущих апельсина.

— Каждому брату — по плоду.

Если Масаясу и хотел на него поругаться, то передумал.

Через два дня Шокичи вовсе позвонил по городскому телефону.

— Я должен поддержать Нишииду-куна. У него маму увезли в больницу. А кроме мамы, у него никого больше нет. Возможно, я останусь с ним на ночь. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь!

Мама хлопотала потом, какая больница, какой диагноз, может, отнести им поесть? Папа приводил Шокичи в пример: если бы все были такими же неравнодушными, мир стал бы раз в сто лучше. Масаясу не знал, что вообще происходит и как с этим бороться.

Раньше Шокичи бывало делал за кого-то проект, помогал с дежурством, собирал деньги для детского дома — это ещё куда ни шло! Но кидаться грудью на амбразуру... Брат не жалел себя, совсем не жалел. Ему и некогда было. И тут ещё навалилось со всех сторон!

А что, если... не навалилось? Что, если это прикрытие? «Деньги завтра к полудню». Масаясу прошиб пот. Шокичи действительно мог быть в больнице! Только не с каким-то там Нишиидой, а сам! И он лежит там, искалеченный, забинтованный, и молит всех богов, чтобы они помогли ему поправиться к завтрашнему дню. Те уроды из школы Шокичи способны на что угодно.

Масаясу собрался за минуту.

— Сын, ты куда?

— К Шокичи.

Папа не стал его останавливать.

Масаясу ехал наобум, без данных, без документов. Это было отчаянно, глупо. Только разве усидишь на месте? Масаясу ходил от больницы к больнице. Женщина. Нишиида-сан. Около сорока лет. Везде на него недоуменно смотрели, честно проглядывали листы поступивших пациентов и качали головой. Тогда он спрашивал, выдохнув, про Яги Шокичи, парня шестнадцати лет. Вопрос вызывал ещё большее недоумение, более внимательное проглядывание и настойчивую просьбу не беспокоить по пустякам. Масаясу впивался ногтями в ладони, едва не плача. Наматывал сопли на кулак и направлялся дальше. И дальше. Это только казалось, что у них маленький городок...

В одной из больниц девушка попросила подождать минут десять и связалась с диспетчерской. Вернулась с вердиктом, что такие люди не поступали ни в одну больницу на Хоккайдо. Есть только Нишиида-старик и некто Яги Токо. Все поиски оказались зазря.

Когда Масаясу, уставший, с заплетающимися ногами вернулся, Шокичи кинулся его обнимать.

— Слава богу, с тобой всё в порядке! Глупый, зачем ты ушёл?

— Тебя искал, — Масаясу жадно оглядывал брата, живого и невредимого. — И эту... Нишииду-сан.

— Кого?.. Масу! Как же... — Шокичи обхватил его за плечи и снова быстро прижал к себе. — У них с матерью разные фамилии. К слову, Китагира-сан идет на поправку. Обещали держать в больнице не больше четырех дней. А Нишиида-кун у нас в гостях. Я понял: это ужасно держать вас в неведении, но и его бросить не мог.

Нишиида-кун оказался обычным парнем — прыщавым и со стрижкой-боб. Он кивнул в знак приветствия и продолжил тихо рассказывать их маме что-то про художников-передвижников, барбизонов, прерафаэлитов и про прочие языколомательные названия. Мама слушала с восторгом, сложив руки у груди и покачивая головой, будто дерево на легком ветру. Не каждый умел так её очаровывать.

Масаясу пообещал себе присмотреться к парню. Но когда-нибудь позже, завтра, например. В сон клонило неумолимо. Этот же тип не будет спать с ними?

— Мама постелила Нишииде в комнате для гостей, — Шокичи шепнул на ухо и мягко подтолкнул в спину, к лестнице и выше, выше... До мягкой кровати. — В одной далекой стране, окруженной могучими соснами, жили рыцарь и его верный оруженосец...

Масаясу вяло думал, что давно вырос из сказок. И слушал, слушал, погружаясь в чудесный мир, где на каждое зло находились мужественная рука, смекалка и доброе слово.

  


Концерт близился, репетиции участились. Вместе с Чиаки стал приходить и Кото. Кото выглядел смешно и нелепо в офисных шмотках, и Масаясу по просьбе одолжил ему футболку — ярко-зеленую, с динозавром. Шокичи смеялся, что вот так и проступает истинная натура. Чиаки тогда нацепила бандану и манерой речи подражала янки. Их бурная творческая деятельность поражала, захватывала и наводила хаос. Вот-вот, казалось, — зародится нечто новое. Музыка разбиралась на пазлы, на составные аккорды, и каждый кусочек обрабатывался, наполнялся чувствами и характерами трех друзей. Они делали свою песню. Масаясу бессовестно подслушивал, прильнув к двери ухом, и позволял себе мечтать, что когда-нибудь так же сможет петь с ними.

— Ну, как там дела? — Такао подкатывал к нему чуть не на каждой перемене.

— Полным ходом.

Всё и правда должно было ворваться поездом и взорвать зал.

Пока Шокичи не вернулся из школы с пустым взглядом и порванными — разрезанными — штанами. Роботом добрался до закутка и взял свою тетрадку с текстами песен. Ласково погладил и прижал к груди, сильно-сильно. Тетрадка хрустела, будто вскидывалась встревоженно: «что случилось? кто обидел?» Когда Шокичи начал её разрывать, зажмурившись, Масаясу не выдержал.

— Кто? — он рявкнул, вспугивая уют дома, забрал тетрадку и обхватил плечи Шокичи. — Где эти мрази?

— Не надо, Масу, — брат прижимался к нему и весь дрожал. — Они опасны...

— Тогда и ответят по закону. Думают, размахивать ножом — так, игрушки?! А если бы по тебе полоснуло?

— У них... была другая цель. Я увлекся, писал на перемене. И тут они подошли... гурьбой. «Эй, мальчик, которого защищает мальчик, роман строчишь?» Отняли тетрадку и стали зачитывать вслух... Они искажали смысл, Масу! И так хохотали, и так подбивали других... Весь класс смеялся.

Масаясу представил эту страшную, эту дикую сцену — Шокичи, его добрый, его потрясающий брат, один против гогочущего тупого стада. И ему необходимо было держаться, не ломаться, не плакать — отстаивать то, что он любил всем сердцем и всей душой. Колоссальное усилие. Стойкость, достойная лучших самураев.

Масаясу стиснул кулаки.

— А потом они сказали, что этот позор нужно уничтожить. «Огнем и мечом!» — кричали они. «Огнем и мечом!» Достали зажигалку и ножик. Мне было так страшно, Масу... Так горько! Я как раз дописал песню для твоего класса. Хорошая песня. Тебе понравится. И её слова вывернули так пошло, так грязно... Я не мог терпеть. Кинулся, выхватил, вырвал — и нож полоснул мне по штанине. Стало так тихо. А этот, здоровый, ухмыльнулся: «ну что ж, полоснем для симметрии».

Масаясу слышал и видел как наяву: треск ткани и растерянность, даже испуг, показавшийся на невероятно короткий миг, того, кто поднял оружие, и тех, кто нашел себе развлечение в унижении. Этот миг мог бы стать мигом раскаяния, а в итоге ударил по сердцу. Шокичи просто не выдержал предательства столь многих людей. Всю дорогу он наверняка перебирал лица, находил оправдания и оказался не в состоянии в них поверить. Первый раз.

Масаясу со свистом выдохнул и крепко обнял Шокичи, даря ту поддержку, которую тот потерял.

  


— Чиаки-чан, Кото-кун, я должен кое-что вам рассказать.

Шокичи не пошел в школу и почти не высовывался из комнаты. Масаясу увидел в этой беспросветности единственный шанс. В одиночку сражаться глупо.

Чиаки с Кото внимательно слушали, хмурились, поджимали губы. Чиаки всплескивала руками и периодически издавала громкий, пронзительный звук. Кото возился с телефоном — компактным и желтым. Тот жужжал и пиликал чем дальше, тем больше.

— Спасибо, что рассказал, Масу.

— Ох, ну они и попляшут! — Чиаки рвала на мелкие клочки попавшуюся под руку яркую листовку. — Шокичи — балда! Как в чужие проблемы лезть и их решать — в первых рядах, а как у него проблемы — молчит хуже рыбы в могиле! Так же и самому недолго до могилы дойти...

— Чиаки! — Кото уставился на неё с выражением «что ты мелешь, хотя ты и права». — У Шокичи всё впереди. Операция «время отдавать долги» — сокращено «ВОДА» — начата. Масу, твоя задача всеми правдами и неправдами проводить Шокичи в школу и самому быть в его школе к четырем часам. Сумеешь?

— Буду очень стараться.

— Тогда в остальном положись на нас. Неудачники наносят ответный удар.  
Чиаки лихо ухмыльнулась. Масаясу решил, что всё сделал правильно.

Однако проводить брата в школу оказалось задачей более сложного уровня, чем предполагалось. Шокичи завернулся в одеяло и походил на болеющего — бледный, с покрасневшими глазами и тихим, усталым голосом. Мама и папа отличались излишней снисходительностью. Папа — хоть какая-то надежда в деликатном вопросе — вовсе говорил: «сын восстанавливает душевный баланс». Он и сам по юности не баловал старшую школу частым присутствием, зарабатывая на жизнь. А рассказать всё как есть — значило сильно расстроить маму. Мама любила их настолько, что готова была отрывать головы обидчикам. Причём буквально... Её, по рассказам папы, боялась вся школа — задиристая и непредсказуемая, она умела за себя постоять.  
Только как постоять за Шокичи, если он не хочет?! Масаясу с ужасом смотрел на наручные часы, и тут на помощь пришёл Кохей.

— Нии-сан, нехорошо лениться! И ты обещал принести мне свою старую счастливую биту! Третий день всё обещаешь и обещаешь...

Шокичи вздрогнул и сел на кровати.

— Кохей...

— Нет, если нии-сану плохо — я подожду ещё, но я не сдержался и рассказал ребятам, и они тоже ждут... Нии-сан, тебе плохо? Ты заболел?

У Шокичи задрожали губы.

— Хорошо, Кохей, хорошо. Я сдержу обещание.

— Ты самый лучший, нии-сан! — Кохей бросился обниматься, и Шокичи растерянно гладил его по спине, пока тот не вырвался и не ускакал вниз.

Шокичи поджал колени к груди.

— Сколько времени, Масу?

— Без десяти. Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

Шокичи улыбнулся печально и тихо.

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Масу?.. «Мальчик, которого защищает мальчик» — смешно.

— Глупый, — Масаясу стиснул его в объятиях так, что Шокичи охнул. Обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Выкинь эту дурь из башки! Я твой брат! И я тебя люблю! И если кого-то это не устраивает — это его личные проблемы. Наверняка тот здоровый — единственный ребенок в богатой, вечно занятой семье, и он не знает, что такое любовь, что такое забота, что такое желание защитить близкого человека.

— Масу... — Шокичи положил свою ладонь на его, погладил костяшки пальцев. — Ты так вырос, Масу, а я и не заметил. Спасибо, что ты есть у меня. И нет, у Тоширо есть брат — старший, но у них натянутые отношения. А семья и правда — богатая и вечно занятая...

У Масаясу сердце готово было вот-вот выпрыгнуть. Тишина смущала. Он хрипло выдохнул:

— Да он просто завидует.

— Определенно, — Шокичи улыбнулся и мягко отстранился. Чертыхаясь, стал искать форму.

Масаясу смотрел на одеяльное гнездо, слышал запах — особый, как от нагретых камней, только чуть острее и слаще, — и думал: это пройдет. Это обязательно пройдет. Шокичи гибкой кошкой натягивал рубашку, и пришлось срочно отворачиваться. В ушах грохотало.

— Ну, идем, Масу? — голос брата прорвался сквозь ворох смущенных мыслей.

Масу заторможено, но твердо кивнул.

К четырем часам он критически не успевал. Даже сбежав с половины последнего урока, сославшись на боль в животе, и гоня по дороге как спринтер. Очень-очень хотелось стать птицей, или гепардом, или волшебником! Произнес заклинание — и оказался на месте. А не в двух остановках! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Пусть всё будет хорошо!

Ноги сами вынесли на задний двор к знакомым уже мусорным бакам. Масаясу затормозил слишком резко, качнулся, еле удерживая равновесие. В груди горело, волосы прилипли к вискам, а по спине тек пот. Масаясу зажмурился от шквала пыли и мути и сначала не поверил глазам. Перед ним разворачивалось нечто.

Шокичи стоял как стояли самураи, встречая цивилизацию с её алчностью и огнестрельным оружием. Он хранил традиции, культуру, дух времен. Люди — шавки — напротив него даже таких слов не знали. Шокичи встречал их один, но очень спокойно, чувствуя незримую поддержку.

— И что такого сверхважного ты хотел нам сказать? Есть деньги — гони.

— Не всё сразу, Тоширо-кун, — судя по голосу, Шокичи улыбался. — «Время отдавать долги».

— Чего? Гони свои несчастные бабки или... — этот Тоширо едва не поперхнулся. Уставился дико.

За спиной Шокичи призраками, верным войском появлялись люди, парни и девушки, знакомые и незнакомые, покалеченные судьбой и поднявшиеся вновь, — все в белых плащах и с яркими банданами, прикрывающими пол-лица. Они скрещивали руки на груди и смотрели гордо, с легким снисхождением.

Заносчивые хулиганы ощутимо попятились.

— Вы ещё кто такие?

— Вы их не помните? — Шокичи задумчиво обернулся через плечо. — А ведь многие из них должны быть вам знакомы. Это Айко-чан — вы регулярно портили её мангу. А это Саичиро-кун — вы загубили много его прекрасных клумб. Данееро — заперли в туалете и облили холодной водой. Ясей — он постоянно находит в столе мусор. Риса — её единственную сменку вы закинули на дерево. Здесь все, кого вы обидели достаточно сильно и достаточно жестоко. А так же мои друзья. Потому что вы обидели меня — Яги Шокичи!

— Да вы смеетесь, — Тоширо ухмыльнулся, но как-то нервно. — Что за кучка изгоев?..

Вперед вышла маленькая изящная фигурка с аурой тигра — Чиаки.

— Мы «UNDERDOG»! Карательный отряд. И тронув одного из нас, обидев или шантажируя, вы будете иметь дело со всеми остальными! «Время отдавать долги».

И карательный отряд в белых плащах и с яркими банданами двинулся вперед, прямо на жалких отморозков, не колеблясь, мощной живой волной. Отморозки ещё строили из себя крутых, пока не драпнули с дикими, искаженными страхом лицами. Но их всё равно настигли.

Шокичи смотрел на небо — с лёгкими, кружащими голову облаками — и улыбался. Это было невероятно и неподражаемо. Это была — победа.

  


— А у тебя крутой брат, Яги-кун, — Такао подкатил в перерыве между песнями и пихнул локтем в бок.

— И красивый! — Азелия, одна из главных выпендрежниц, поправляла прическу и строила глазки.

— Он занят, — Масаясу отрезал все поползновения, не уточняя, кем или чем именно занят брат.

— Эх, всех клевых парней слишком быстро разбирают. Могли бы и мне оставить! — Азелия надула губки и мечтательно уставилась уже на Кото.

Масаясу протиснулся к выступающим.

— Ребятам очень нравится.

— Да? — Шокичи сверкал глазами и улыбкой. Промокнул шею. — Я рад.

— Ещё немного — и прогремим на всю страну, — Кото жадно присосался к бутылке воды.

— Угу, мечтать не вредно, — Чиаки прислонилась к стене и как следует потянулась. — А, кайф! Давно я не чувствовала себя такой свободной и дикой! Это была очень клевая идея, Кото-кун, с плащами и масками!

— Это была не моя инициатива, а Яги-сан...

— Нашего папы? — Шокичи, разминая руки, застыл — изящно вытянутый.

— Вашей мамы...

Масаясу закашлялся.

— А, эээ.

У Шокичи тоже не находилось слов.

— Я ей ничего не рассказывал! — Кото усиленно замотал головой. — Она мне сама позвонила и позвала... в одно место. Извините, это тайна! Я поклялся не вдаваться в подробности! В общем, Яги-сан похвалила нас за инициативу, высказала своё мнение и вручила мне пару объемных коробок с этими плащами и масками. «Наследство моей бурной юности», — как сказала она.

— Ох, мама... Я порой её всерьез опасаюсь, — Шокичи хмыкнул и будто по-новому оценил... многое.

— А что вы, кстати, сделали с теми типами? — Масаясу давно мучился вопросом. Он тогда так и ушел, впечатленный и завороженный.

— Да ничего особого, — Кото пожал плечами. — Связали и сфотографировали с кое-какой табличкой. Теперь они раз двести подумают, прежде чем учинять беспорядки.

— Конец беспредельщикам! — Чиаки грозно вскинула кулак. — Но, Шо-чан, ты не молчи в следующий раз, не доводи ситуацию до критической. Мы тебя очень любим...

Масаясу запыхтел. Шокичи улыбался Чиаки, и это было ужасно!

— Хорошо. Я счастлив, что у меня есть такие друзья.

— Ребята вовсю жаждут продолжения, — пробухтел Масаясу и тут же захотел вырвать себе язык.

— А?

— Э?

— Пойте ещё, пожалуйста! — Такао, как всегда, спас положение. — Му-зы-ку! Му-зы-ку!

Скоро это скандировал весь класс. Подпрыгивающий и сияющий как на настоящем концерте. Шокичи обвел их долгим, внимательным и теплым взглядом. Он никогда не изменится, его брат... Придётся смириться.

— Ну что ж, — Шокичи нацепил лямку гитары и лихо провел по струнам. — Разнообразим этот замечательный вечер!

И он заиграл то самое, что перевернуло всё внутри в зале — только ещё более насыщеннее, звучнее и глубже. Каждый аккорд проникал под кожу. А слова хотелось повторять. Снова и снова. Раз за разом. Самым мощным и действенным заклинанием.

«It’s my life».


End file.
